


Мальчишник

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mini, PWP, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бокуто и Акааши предстоит принять участие в необычном мальчишнике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчишник

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

«Это розыгрыш», — была первая мысль Бокуто, когда он вывалил содержимое пакета на постель. Он осторожно, двумя пальцами разложил все в ряд: белая рубашка, галстук-бабочка, пара гольф, какая-то странная дамская сумочка, ремень, флажки на липучках. Рядом легла вешалка с тем, что можно было бы назвать парадным мужским костюмом, если бы из-под пиджака вместо брюк не торчала клетчатая юбка. Похожий наряд красовался на кровати Акааши. Бокуто потер шею и полез в карман за телефоном.

Акааши звонок сбросил, но тут же прислал сообщение: «Не могу говорить. Что-то срочное?»

«Юбки!»

«Килты»

«Это и есть юбки»

«Скоро буду»

«Сгораю от нетерпения»

Когда через полчаса дверь в комнату открылась, Бокуто все еще недоуменно вертел в руках странные штуки, похожие на флажки, надетые на белые полоски с липучками. Он уже успел примерить один на шею — в качестве экзотического галстука, но, во-первых, полоска оказалась коротковата и на шее не схватывалась, во-вторых, тут же возникал вопрос: зачем их два?

Акааши щелкнул замком и подошел ближе. Бокуто покачал в воздухе «флажком».

— Акааши, скажи мне, что это шутка. Когда Кенни объявил, что мальчишник будет в шотландском стиле, я думал, это скотч, волынки и стриптизерши в клетчатых юбочках. А это что за маскарад?

— Это и есть мальчишник в шотландском стиле, Бокуто-сан. Кенни имел в виду, что мы все должны быть в килтах.

— В юбках, — Бокуто недоверчиво смотрел на Акааши, все еще надеясь, что пронесет.

Акааши взгляд выдержал и кивнул.

— Давай, я объясню, что тут к чему, — он подошел и взял с кровати рубашку. — Раздевайся, нужно понять, не ошибся ли я с размером.

На слове «раздевайся» у Бокуто по загривку будто холодок прошел, но он был слишком заинтригован, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Оставшись в одних трусах, повернулся к Акааши и, ухмыльнувшись, оттянул резинку.

— А что насчет белья? Жених никаких специальных указаний не оставлял?

Акааши отвлекся от процесса расстегивания рубашки, с пуговицами которой возился как-то подозрительно долго, и посмотрел на Бокуто со своим фирменным выражением лица — словно продумывал какую-то комбинацию для игры, и возвращение к теме разговора давалось ему с некоторым усилием.

— Не думаю, что его это волнует, Бокуто-сан. Он ведь не на тебе женится.

— Ну говорят же, что истинные шотландцы не носят под килтом белье! — Бокуто подвигал бровями, а для верности еще и бедрами покачал.  
Акааши склонил голову набок, как бы говоря: «Кто это тут истинный шотландец?» — подошел вплотную и развернул сорочку, предлагая Бокуто просунуть руки в рукава. Тот растерялся.

— Акааши, да я сам.

— Я помогу, Бокуто-сан.

Голос прозвучал очень ровно и спокойно. И ресницы, как обычно, полуопущены. И глаза под ними — два темных омута. Бокуто сглотнул и подчинился, уже начиная догадываться, что лучше бы отложить примерку хоть на полчасика. А лучше на час.

Акааши накинул рубашку ему на плечи, провел теплыми ладонями по лопаткам, словно разглаживая складки. От этого привычного и приятного прикосновения вдруг закаменела спина, и мышцы пресса, вздрогнув, сжались. Бокуто начал застегивать пуговицы, но те, мелкие гадины, выскальзывали из пальцев. Акааши обошел его спереди и стал помогать с манжетами; Бокуто не сводил глаз с тонкого залома между сосредоточенно сдвинутыми бровями, с высоких, бледных скул, с тонких, мягких губ с опущенными уголками и понимал, что все было продумано заранее.

— Что дальше? — спросил он слегка севшим голосом, подразумевая, что можно бы уже и закончить на этом. Внизу живота тяжелело от притока крови, от мурашек, побежавших по спине, поджались яйца. Нафиг все эти игры с переодеванием. Он поднял руку, чтобы обхватить Акааши за затылок, но успел лишь мазнуть пальцами по щеке, когда тот шагнул к кровати и взял гольфы.

— Дальше хосы и флэши.

Бокуто запрокинул голову и тихо зарычал.

К тому моменту, как Акааши закончил натягивать на него гольфы и выравнивать флэши — те самые флажки, назначение которых он никак не мог определить, — у Бокуто стоял так, что голова шла кругом. Он и не подозревал, что простые прикосновения, не предполагающие провокации или ласки, могут быть так мучительны, если Акааши — самая сокрушительная провокация — стоит перед тобой на коленях и разглаживает эти долбаные хосы, проходясь пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, а потом загибает манжеты под колено, оставляя кожу выше болезненно гореть, как от воспаления. Когда подошла очередь собственно килта, Бокуто нетерпеливо вскочил, надеясь поскорее прекратить эту пытку, и тут же скривился, зажав ладонью пах, — от возбуждения потемнело в глазах.

— Слушай, — выдавил он и помотал головой, — я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему они не носили белье…

Акааши коротко улыбнулся, обнимая его за талию распахнутым клетчатым полотном, и на секунду поймал губы Бокуто своими — жадно, нетерпеливо, будто укусил, и так многообещающе, что Бокуто чуть не взвыл.

— Долго еще? — спросил он, сжимая кулаки и зажмуриваясь, и не узнал собственного голоса.

— Потерпи, — Акааши пропустил ремешки в пазы, затянул пряжки. От этих движений, словно гладящих низ живота, Бокуто тряхнуло, как от удара током, а Акааши, зайдя за спину, продолжил застегивать остальные ремни — прямо под поясницей, на заднице. — Мне полчаса объясняли, как все это нужно носить, а потом я еще полдня ждал, когда ты вернешься после лекций и консультаций. И все это время представлял тебя в килте. Ты хоть понимаешь, чего мне это стоило?

Он уже давно это понял — примерно между манжетами и гольфами. Понял и заглянул в самую бездну мужества и стойкости истинных шотландцев, которые веками носили эти чертовы килты, согревались килтами, воевали в килтах, танцевали в килтах, грабили в них одиноких англичан, делали скотч — и всё это с голыми задницами. А еще он понял, что не готов еще стать истинным шотландцем, только не сегодня, потому что гладкое полотнище килта спереди очень выразительно оттопыривалось в области паха.

— Акааши, — ему вдруг стало смешно, — а тебе не объяснили часом, как шотландцы совмещают свою парадную форму и стояк?

— Вот так, — в руках Акааши оказалась та самая дамская сумочка — с меховыми вставками и кожаными кистями, — и он точнехонько приложил ее поверх стоящего колом члена Бокуто.

Затылок обожгло холодом, потом сразу — жаром, как если бы ему прилетело мячом с подачи в прыжке. Комната пошатнулась, и Бокуто просто закрыл глаза, качнувшись вперед и резко отбрасывая сумку куда-то в сторону. Акааши будто только этого и ждал: его руки вдруг оказались сразу везде — притягивали Бокуто ближе за белоснежную рубашку, лохматили волосы, задирали килт, гладили и сжимали ягодицы. Бокуто терялся в ощущениях и собственных желаниях. Всего было одновременно слишком много и слишком мало — сейчас он вообще не понимал, как выдержал пытку с примеркой. Как можно было терпеть все эти прикосновения, видеть ловкие, сильные пальцы, смотреть Акааши в глаза и не наброситься на него, едва досчитав до десяти?

Акааши зашипел, и Бокуто на секунду замер, пытаясь понять, что нужно разжать — зубы на плече Акааши или пальцы в его волосах. Но долго раздумывать ему не дали, повалили на кровать, поднимая рубашку, комкая юбку на бедрах.

— Бокуто-сан… Бокуто-сан… — донесся до него невнятный шепот Акааши. Его руки безостановочно оглаживали обнаженную, чувствительную кожу, пробираясь под кромку трусов; пальцы то и дело задевали сжавшуюся мошонку и напряженный член, отчего Бокуто каждый раз вздрагивал всем телом. Он кое-как ухватился за ворот джемпера Акааши и потащил на себя; тот наклонился, помогая, вынырнул из-под одежды и тряхнул волосами, едва не свалившись с кровати. Бокуто поймал его за плечи, мгновение разглядывал растрепанные черные вихры и алые губы, не зная с чего начать, а Акааши пьяно мотнул головой и снова полез к нему под юбку.

— Да мать твою! — внезапно услышал Бокуто, но удивиться не успел.

Раздался громкий треск, и то, что минуту назад было трусами Бокуто, повисло у него на ноге.

— Всегда хотел это сделать, — бездыханно прошептал Акааши и рухнул лицом вниз, провел языком по выпуклой мышце на бедре, прижался щекой, потерся носом о налитой член и накрыл его губами.

Мир стремительно рассыпался огненной мозаикой. Бокуто зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этого, откинул голову и застонал, бездумно толкаясь в тесное, трепещущее горло. Акааши поперхнулся, закашлялся, вцепился в бедра, отодвигая от себя Бокуто.

— Стой, — прохрипел он, слепо шаря руками по груди Бокуто. — Не так.

Как бы странно ни чувствовал себя Бокуто вначале, когда Акааши объявил о том, что придется надеть килт, сейчас он ни о чем не жалел. Видеть жадный шальной взгляд, чувствовать, как дрожат пальцы Акааши, скользящие по груди, слышать, как обрывается громким, несдержанным стоном длинный выдох — последняя попытка зацепиться за край реальности, — любая нелепость и смешная глупость стоили такого. Бокуто готов был совершать их по сотне в день, лишь бы Акааши всегда смотрел, всегда трогал, всегда дрожал, всегда дышал — так.

Он с тихим рычанием вскинулся, опрокидывая Акааши на спину и впиваясь губами в красивую белую шею. Чужой пульс рассыпался стаккато под языком. Акааши завозился, пытаясь то ли скинуть Бокуто, то ли стащить с себя штаны, забормотал невнятно, почти захныкал:

— Помоги же…

Бокуто сполз на бок, ощупью нашарил застежку, дернул, не раздумывая, так что погнул крючок и чуть не сломал молнию, и потянул вниз. От вида беззащитно торчащих подвздошных костей снова закружилась голова. Из-под края трусов выскользнул и упруго закачался над животом длинный узкий член Акааши.

— Бокуто-сан, прекрати пялиться, — вдруг очень отчетливо проговорил Акааши, — ты сто раз это видел.

— Да хоть сто тысяч, Кейджи, — он толкнул штаны ниже, помогая Акааши стянуть их с колен. — Ты слишком охрененный! — и, обхватив за затылок, притянул Акааши к себе. Тот рвано дышал в поцелуй, толкаясь горячим языком в горло и дрожащими руками гладил голые ягодицы под килтом. Бокуто шире развел колени, подставляясь под ласку. В голове дискотечным шаром крутилась мысль, насколько же юбка удобнее — задрал и никаких проблем.

— Все, не могу больше, — Акааши вдруг выскользнул из рук и потянул Бокуто с кровати. Тут же лег на нее грудью и прогнулся, выставляя крепкие белые ягодицы. — Ну же!

От этого приказного тона у Бокуто снова что-то взорвалось в голове с тихим «бум!». Он рухнул на колени позади Акааши и попытался одновременно поднять юбку и достать смазку. Юбка категорически мешала сосредоточиться на задаче — то висела непреодолимой преградой между ноющим от возбуждения членом Бокуто и прекрасной задницей Акааши, то закрывала эту самую прекрасную задницу от взгляда Бокуто, сбивая… Да вообще все сбивая! В конце концов Бокуто с глухим рыком зажал подол в зубах, схватил тюбик со смазкой и от радости так сдавил его, что гель брызнул во все стороны — на пол, на руку, на Акааши. Тот яростно зашипел, словно вода попала в раскаленное масло. Боясь, что сейчас случится что-нибудь непоправимое, Бокуто скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц и тут же тихонько взвыл, слюнявя ткань:

— Кееееейджи!..

Мягкий, растянутый еще после утреннего секса анус беспрепятственно пропустил внутрь сразу два пальца. Нежные стенки обхватили суставы и словно потянули дальше, вглубь. Бокуто почувствовал, как лоб и верхнюю губу пробило испариной и как мгновенно взмокла на плечах и спине так и не снятая рубашка.

— Господибожекейджи, — забормотал он, сжимая зубы. Вытащил пальцы, пару раз прошелся головкой члена между ягодиц, собирая смазку, и толкнулся вперед, входя наполовину.

Акааши со стоном выгнулся, свел лопатки и задрожал. Бокуто качнулся обратно, полностью выходя из него, обхватил за бедра и насадил на себя до конца. В голове что-то перемкнуло, и он выпустил подол из зубов, так что тот снова закрыл весь обзор, но это уже не имело значения. Влажные шлепки мешались с хриплым дыханием Акааши, и все это под глухой бит бухающего в ушах сердца. Бокуто коротко простонал, когда Акааши сжал его в себе, и сорвался, распластался на узкой спине, впился губами в подставленную шею, плечи, сомкнул зубы на соленой коже, не различая в накатившей эйфории и содроганиях свой оргазм и чужой.

 

Бокуто поерзал, пытаясь устроиться на сбившейся валиком на пояснице юбке. Удобнее не стало. Он сел и стал вертеть ее вокруг талии, надеясь определить, какая сторона раньше была спереди, чтобы наконец снять эту тряпку. И, в общем, слово «тряпка», как он убедился, было самым подходящим определением для совершенно перемятого, заляпанного смазкой и спермой килта.

— Акааши, — тихо позвал он.

Ресницы и темные брови дрогнули, но тот так и остался лежать на животе, обняв подушку. Под лопатками и на плечах белую кожу расцвечивали несколько свежих засосов и один, кажется, укус. Бокуто слегка скривился, представив, как будет недоволен Акааши, когда заметит его.

— Акааши, мальчишник послезавтра?

— Угу.

— Нам нужна срочная химчистка.

На это Акааши таки открыл глаза и развернулся, немного растерянно наблюдая то, во что они превратили прокатный килт.

— За сутки должны успеть, — наконец решил он. — Раздевайся, Бокуто-сан!

Бокуто посмотрел на покрасневшие припухшие губы Акааши, на прилипшие к вискам и шее черные пряди волос, на красивый изгиб мускулистого поджарого тела и перевел взгляд на соседнюю кровать, где все еще лежал второй костюм.

— Нет, сначала ты — одевайся!


End file.
